Stable
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Cophine one-shot, set after the show, possible spoilers.


Morning like any other, or so did Delphine thought. As she woke up in the empty bed, the right side of their bed already feeling cold, she sighed non happily. Its been a long time since she had a proper sleep, mainly because the events that forever chose her loyalty. Chose the way she had to see things in order to understand them. The love she felt for her science girlfriend was simply far too strong, far too passionate to ignore. It was something that forever changed her from the inside.

As she one night sat alone in her hotel room with a glass of wine, a cigarette between her fingers, her eyes focused on the stars and the moon that illuminated this dark night, she felt a lone drop going down her cheek. She missed her. The warmth, the touch. The scent, the stare. Every single thing about her little science girl. _Her girl, _did she really called her that ? They broke up, if there was ever anything between them. Lies destroying whatever chance of happiness they could ever hoped for. Suddenly, choosing a side was not that hard, after all, as the unknown pain gripped her heart, never letting it go. She sipped from the wine glass, letting the rather weak drink settle on her mind. Tomorrow she will change it all. She will get her woman back, she will find a cure and she will give a big _fuck you _to both Leekie and Dyad.

Raising from the chair, she put the cigarette down, taking her coat from the bed. Tomorrow was far too away for her liking. She had to do it now, one step at the time. Cosima was worth it, after all.

Running her fingers through her hair, she heard the water running. Cosima was not an _early bird_ so this surprised her at first. Looking at the date however she understood. There was a tiny mark on the calendar, _6.00 PM – A. _Delphine never truly understood how can someone who looks alike, who has the same DNA, who is practically the same, can be so different. Alison was nothing like Cosima. Sarah was nothing like Cosima. Neither was Beth or Rachel. Jennifer was the closest, but still. Cosima was her own person, she was her own original, and Delphine loved that. She heard singing, a bit silent but still evident, the voice echoing through their bathroom. She saw her lover's glasses on the nightstand. Surely Cosima will ask her to get them for her, being all blind and everything. She wondered just how did she made it to the shower properly. Smiling at the thought of her silly girlfriend, she picked the glasses, opening the doors to the bathroom. Delphine supported herself over the door frame, crossing her arms, surely enjoying the naked form of her girlfriend under the hot water, steam covering every glass object in the room.

To have someone so delicate, so perfect, _tiny, _both romantic and funny, it was a gift Delphine was never sure if she was worthy. She stared as the water drops slide down Cosima's back, the tiny scientist not yet aware of her french girlfriend's presence. Cosima ran her fingers over her neck, messaging it, then going lower to her breasts that were somehow, as Felix stated, bigger than her sister's. She enjoyed it, feeling the wash oil going slowly down her body. Delphine had to bite her lips to not start moaning the instant she saw her girlfriend's hands going to was that delicate area she loved so much. Her hands were sweaty, breath stuck in her throat, she put the glasses on the sink, slowly approaching her lover. Cosima was about to turn and take the towel but a pair of delicate hands stopped her, hugging her from behind. Cosima let out a quick moan as she felt her girlfriend's touch on her wet skin. Delphine let the robe slip down her body as she stepped into the shower, still holding her girlfriend tightly. Her lips found her neck rather quickly, her hands roaming through her body, touching all the areas she _owned,_ as Cosima stated during their heated moments. The dreadlock beauty moaned, tilting her head so she could claim those delicate french lips she loved so much. The kiss was all she had hoped for, it never changed. So many years together and their kisses never changed. They were still delicate and perfect.

"Del.." Cosima whispered as she supported herself over the shower wall, feeling her girlfriend's playing with that one area that was always wet, no matter the time or place, thanks to her girlfriend. Delphine, surely pretty proud on what she was capable of doing to her girl, knew very well what to do next. She flipped Cosima, instantly claiming those lips with full power, her hands messaging her breasts. The American moaned into the kiss, doing her best to not fall to her knees from the insane pleasure she was feeling. Closing her eyes, leaning her head against the shower wall, she let Delphine had her way with her. She was way too smitten to act. She will get her sooner, anyway.

They had their entire life for that.

The shower scene lasted longer than any of them predicted. As they both cleaned each other, washed their backs, kissing the nail marks there, Delphine asked her what exactly she would like for breakfast. Cosima laughed, stating that she already had her breakfast few moments ago, leaving the french woman alone in the shower with an insane blush on her face. As Delphine readied herself in the bathroom, drying her hair as best as she could, taking the loose robe she loved to wear, she came into the kitchen, smiling at the already two prepared mugs of hot coffee. Cosima sat on the chair right opposite of Delphine, handling her the mug. "Best morning ever, Del" Cosima laughed, sipping carefully from her mug, already seeing the slight blush on Delphine's face. "You looked so perfect in that shower Cosima, I simply could not resist" Delphine smiled, looking into her lover's eyes, seeing the pure love in them. Cosima laughed, making the _puppy _face. "You still find me _irresistible ?_" she said, Delphine not able to hold the laughter. Cosima looked so absurd with that look. "Absolutely. Every normal person would" Delphine said, gently caressing Cosima's hand, leaning in for a kiss. However, Cosima stayed where she was. "Oh, and you'd let them ?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. She loved to tease her girl about this. "Non" Delphine touched her cheek, her fingers caressing her lips. Cosima was about to go for a kiss when Delphine stand up, leaving to the counter, placing her mug there. "Tease" Cosima said, her eyes following her girl's every move.

"Are you sure you want to spend our free day with them ?" came the not really wanted question, but Cosima had to. They both took their day off from work just to be together. She wanted to see Kira but Delphine was more important. "I know how much this means to you, honey. Yes, I am sure" Delphine said having that understanding look in her eyes that Cosima loved so much. The _Club _was not really good at her when they first discovered what she did, and Cosima understood that. She felt angry too. But now, Delphine was their savior, after all. They just had to get along. "They're ok, you know ? Everything has changed Delphine. You cured us. We owe you a big one" Cosima said, putting the mug down, getting up and slowly walked to her girl, arms around her neck as she stared into those unbelievable orbs she loved so much. Delphine smiled, kissing the tip of Cosima's nose, smiling in the process. "I owe them for trusting me after what I did" she said with a little sadness in her voice and Cosima instantly felt that. She was about to say something when the sadness was replaced by excitement. "Also, I cannot wait to see little Kira on her recital tonight"

Oh yes, the big event of today. Sarah made sure everyone was gonna come to see little Kira tonight, Alison organizing a little family event, dinner and stuff like that. She loved to do this, after all. At first she was concerned, showing up in public with her other _sisters_, but she could always throw it up at being a big family. Or so Beth said. How would these two behave near each other was a mystery to everyone. They had a lot caching up to do, after all. Cosima smiled at those two idiots. Always being cute and awkward near each other. It reminded her of herself and Delphine when they first met. She smiled as her thoughts drifted back to her favorite niece. Kira was special, Kira saved them all. She was one of the main reasons Cosima was still here. "Yeah, haven't seen the little monkey in a while" Cosima said, kissing her girlfriend's neck, biting the skin there a bit. "We meet up every weekend honey" Delphine laughed, was it from the silliness of her girlfriend or from the sensation she was causing, she did not know. "I know ! Its just-" Cosima was about to explain when Delphine kissed her, understanding everything. "I know. I know"

As the day went on, they spend it in each others arms, cuddling, kissing, occasionally looking through movies, chatting and discussing how imperfect today's movies looked. How unrealistic everything was. Delphine had her own points to this, Cosima her own. They completed each other completely. Cosima was about to kiss her girlfriend when her stomach growled with hunger. Delphine laughed, realizing they had no breakfast at all. Coffee was surely not enough since it was noon already. "What would you like ?" Delphine asked, gently caressing Cosima's stomach. The tiny scientist saw a way to play with her girlfriend a bit more. "You ?" she said, tracing a line with her fingers over Delphine's hand. "How about something quick so we can spend the rest of our day together ?" Delphine tried to sound all innocent but Cosima knew her game. She heard the double meaning in that. Might as well play along. "Sounds very good to me" Cosima's hands guided Delphine's lower, nearing the area again. Delphine smiled, kissing her girl on her cheek, stopping their hands half way. "Why do I have the feeling you're meaning something else than I do ?" Delphine asked, again wearing that innocent face she loves to use, but Cosima saw right through her. It was a game they played all the time. It no longer affected her in any way. "Well, Del. Who knows" Cosima said, kissing her girl gently, smile never left either of their faces.

Delphine knew how to play with her girl. She knew that very well. "Seriously now" she said in all seriousness, letting Cosima kiss her neck, trying her best to hold the moan inside. "Alison will have us eat everything she cooked anyway so yeah. Something quick and light ?" Cosima said with no intention to leave her lover's skin anytime soon. It tasted far too good for that. Delphine lost her battle very soon, letting the moan out. Cosima laughed in victory. "I will think of something. And, do we have something planned for tomorrow ?" Delphine asked as her lover stopped her _eating _of her skin, her eyes now focused on her. Her hands now holding her lover's, her fingers playing with hers. It felt perfect. "Nothing I know of ?" Cosima asked, leaning back to the sofa, wondering what her french lover had in plan. "We could go to this, um, biology lecture I found ? No creepy professors this time, I promise" Delphine smiled, a little blush staring to form on her cheeks. Cosima leaned into her girlfriend, giving her a quick peck on her lips. Sudden memories of their lecture with Leekie attacked her mind. "You remember how our last lecture went, right ?" Cosima asked, trying her best to sound serious. She could try a game of her own, after all.

Delphine looked at her, tiny fragments of sadness forming on her face. "This will be different, you know ?" she asked, hoping to convince her tiny scientist to go. Cosima tried her best to look like she is thinking about it, even though she already had the answer. When Delphine's fingers played with Cosima's dreads, she did her best and took the _puppy _mask she loved to wear when she wanted something from her girlfriend. Cosima burst into laughter, resting her head in Delphine's lap. "I am just joking, you know ?" she tried to say but the laughter wouldn't stop. Delphine shook her head, unable to understand how childish her lover is. She loved it so much about her. "Brat" Delphine said, her fingers now tracing a line over Cosima's neck. "You love it. Besides, if we wont end up with a huge hangover, or stomach sickness from Alison's food, or any other sickness from seeing the soccer cop in action, sure. Why not" the tiny scientist said, her gaze returning to the TV when Delphine burst into hilarious laughter after hearing the name her girl created for the clone couple. She even felt tears running down her face. Cosima looked all serious at her girl, having the _what did I do _look on her face. Delphine wiped away the tears, standing up to make their lunch, placing her lover's head gently on the sofa as she traced the line on her stomach with her fingers again.

"Seriously honey ?" she said, slowly walking to the kitchen. Cosima laughed, waving her hands all over the place in her defense. "Hey, someone must have named it. Might as well be me" she said, looking at the TV again. Delphine came to the kitchen with a healthy smile on her face. She realized that right now, she had a family. A stable looking family and she was going to spend her time with them. She had Cosima and everything was alright. Looking back, not once did she regretted her choice at that night.

Not once.


End file.
